


I’m in love with my Brian

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: 1970, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: Roger is insecure about his place in the band





	I’m in love with my Brian

Roger wasn’t sure how they got to the conversation of their songs, but here he stood trying to defend ‘I’m in love with my car’ in front of John and Bri.

 

“I poured my heart and soul into this song.” Roger exclaimed.

 

“No one is disputing that.” John retorted.

 

“And you don’t like it because you want your songs on the album.” He said, feeling frustrated.

 

“It’s not that Roger.” He heard Brian say.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I’m in love with my car?” John questioned as he and Brian shared a knowing look.

 

“Maybe it’s just not strong enough.” Brian said.

 

“What does that even mean, not strong enough?”

 

Roger felt angry, he put a lot of effort into this song and his band mates don’t think it’s strong enough?

 

Freddie then walked into the room, “I know i’m late, what did I miss.”

 

“Discussing Roger’s car song.” John replied with a smile.

 

“Is it strong enough, that’s all i’m asking, if i’m alone in this, I apologise.” Brian said raising his hands in defence.

 

“How does your new song go then?” He questioned Brian, “You call me sweet, like i’m some sort of cheese.”

 

“It’s good.” Brian defended.

 

“Wow.”

 

“What, you know, when my hands on your grease gun, that’s very subtle isn’t it Roger?”

 

If Roger was being honest, it hurt most coming from Brian. The taller man had consumed his thoughts lately, and although it terrified him, he really valued his opinion.

 

“It’s a metaphor Brian.” He said, getting increasingly frustrated.

 

“It’s just a bit weird Roger, what exactly are you doing with that car?” John joked, trying to ease the tension.

 

“Children please.” Freddie interrupted, “We could all murder each other but then who would be left to record this album?”

 

“Statistically speaking most bands don’t fail, they break up.” John said, and then the room felt a lot heavier.

 

“Why the hell would you say something like that.” Freddie said, and Roger felt anger at the statement. John shrugged it off. 

 

“Roger there’s only room in this band for one hysterical queen.” And with that Freddie left the little room they were all standing in.

 

Roger didn’t feel as though he was being hysterical, he didn’t feel as though he was being irrational, at this moment all he felt was unimportant.

 

“You know why you’re angry Roger.” Brian said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you know your song isn’t strong enough.”

 

And that was the comment that made Roger feel as though something had snapped inside him. He looked over had the food cooking over on the stove, and in a swift movement he picked it up and threw it into Brian’s face.

 

“How about that, is that strong enough?” He yelled.

 

Turning around, he picked up the next thing he saw which happened to be the coffee machine sitting on the bench, without thinking he picked it up and went to throw it.

 

“Not the coffee machine!” Both Brian and John screamed in unison.

 

After that, a silence spread across the room. Brian and John were staring at Roger as he held the coffee machine above his head, unsure of what move he was going to make.

 

Roger felt the weight of the coffee machine in his hand, and as he stared at his friends he slowly lowered it and set it back down.

 

“You both don’t understand, when either of you write a song everyone bloody loves it, but my song isn’t strong enough?” Roger says, his voice low.

 

If he was being honest, Roger has felt this way for a while now, always to the back of the stage, only being recognised because people find him hot, but he wanted to be thought of as more than that. And he thought that the band saw him as more than that, but it seems they don’t. He didn’t feel important and certainly didn’t feel good enough for Queen.

 

“Rog, this isn’t just about the song is it?” Brian asked, softening his voice.

 

Roger looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed by how easy he had let this argument get the best of him.

 

John looked conflicted between pressing on the issue or letting it go, but before he could make that decision Brian leaned across and whispered into his ear, and Roger couldn’t work out what he said until John rose from his seat.

 

“I’ll be back soon, just outside with Fred if you need anything.”

 

And with that, it left just Roger and Brian, and suddenly the room felt smaller and Roger felt as if he was suffocating.

 

“Now, why don’t you tell me what is really bothering you?” Brian asked while standing up and making his way to Roger, while still keeping his distance.

 

“Nothing is bothering me Brian.”

 

“Look at me Rog,”

 

Roger looked up at Brian, and as soon as he looked into those eyes he felt calm, like he had no reason to be ashamed, and he could see the sincerity that Brian held.

 

“Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

 

Roger cursed, Brian could always read him so easily, almost too easily.

 

He took a deep shaky breath, “I want to feel important.”

 

“How do you mean?” Brian asked, looking genuinely confused.

 

“I want to feel like an important part of the band, not just the ‘pretty blond one’, I want people to love my songs, just as they would love yours, or Deakys, or Freds,” he paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, “I feel so unimportant Bri.”

 

Brian slowly made his way over to Roger, and took him into his arms. Roger let himself melt into the taller man, and he had never felt so vulnerable then he did in that moment.

 

“You have no idea just how important you are Rog, do you think any of us would have a clue out there on stage without your drum rhythms to keep us in time?” Brian asked.

 

“Or how about your amazing voice, no one can hit them high notes like you. You have no idea how important you are to this band.”

 

Brian took Rogers face into his hands, “You have no idea how important you are to me.”

 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the smaller mans forehead, lingering for just a second before pulling away.

 

Roger felt his face heat up, and his heart began to race, “I’m important to you?” He questioned.

 

“More than you know.”

 

He then noticed how close Brian was to him, and he felt himself start leaning in, making the gap even smaller. He looked up at the other man, and he saw his eyes flicker down to his lips.

 

Closing his eyes, Roger took a leap of faith, and closed the gap between them, gasping as he felt Brian’s lips against his. He felt Brian’s hands come away from his face, and down to hold his hips, bringing him closer, leaving no space between them.

 

Roger felt all his insecurities melt away as he felt Brian’s lips move against his, leaving him feeling the most relaxed he had been in days.

 

He brought his hands up to tangle them in Brian’s long curly hair and tugged on it, eliciting a moan from the taller man.

 

The sound snapped Roger out of the moment, and he quickly broke away from the kiss.

 

“Fuck, Brian i’m sorry, I should not have done that.” He said, looking away and feeling ashamed, “Just please don’t hate me, please, I don’t know what I would do if yo-“

 

Roger was silenced by Brian’s lips against his,

but this time the kiss was much softer, full of love not lust. It only lasted a moment but it left both of them breathless. As they broke apart, Brian rested his head against Rogers.

 

“You absolute idiot, do you think I would’ve kissed you back if I didn’t want to?” Brian asked, fighting off a breathy laugh.

 

Roger couldn’t believe it.

 

“So you wanted to kiss me?” He asked.

 

“I’d be lying if I said it hasn’t been on my mind lately.” Brian laughed.

 

Brian’s joyful expression turned to a more serious one.

 

“I’m sorry if I happened to hurt your feelings before Rog, you know that I would never mean to. Any song that you wrote would have to be a great one, the fans will love it.”

 

Roger fought back a smile, reaching up to kiss Brian on the cheek.

 

“Thank you Bri.” He said with sincerity.

 

“Right, so how long do you think it will take for Deaky or Fred to find out we kissed?” Roger said with a cheeky grin.

 

“I think it may take a short amount of time, darling.” He heard Freddie say from the other side of the room.

 

The two men jumped apart and looked over to the source of the sound, only to see John and Freddie standing there with a smug smile on their faces.

 

“Thank god, do you know how long i’ve had to listen to Brian go on and on about how he ‘met a drummer, you don’t know them, but I want to kiss them, what should I do?’, I’m glad you finally grew the balls mate.” John said, leaving Roger speechless and had Brian shooting daggers with his eyes.

 

“Shut up John.”

 

“Ignore him, i’m happy for you both.” Freddie admitted.

 

“Thanks Fred.” Brian said as he took Roger back under his arm, the smaller man giving Freddie a shy smile.

 

Turns out Roger’s song ended up on the B-side of Bohemian Rhapsody, but that still didn’t make him feel as good as Brian did, or ever could.

 

He looked over at Brian, who was in deep conversation with John and Freddie and Roger smiled and whispered to himself,

 

“I’m in love with my Brian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never write so here’s this, I hope you like this Maylor


End file.
